The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a multilayered liquid crystal for a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a method of forming a prop for supporting an insulating layer interposed between the unit liquid crystal layer and the insulating layer for separating unit liquid crystal layers.
Among currently utilized LCDs, an active matrix type LCD using a diode or thin film transistor (TFT) is a twisted nematic (TN) type or a super twisted nematic (STN) type, and as such, they require a polarized plate for controlling light. Such a polarized plate, however, intercepts at least 50% of the emitted light because tile plate transmits a light component which vibrates along the polarized axis. This lowers efficiency in light utility, and therefore dims the displayed image. For this reason, a background light source having considerable brightness is required to obtain an image of an appropriate brightness. A laptop wordprocessor or computer, which uses a dry cell battery or an accumulative battery cell as a power supply source, cannot be continuously operated for long periods due to the excessive power consumption of tile light source.
Also, in general LCDs which include TN and STN LCDs, since liquid crystal is charged between two glass plates, a cell gap which is a light-controlled area is necessary for being strictly adjusted to form a uniform picture. However, due to current technological limitations in the ultra-fine planarization of glass surface processing, the strict adjustment of the cell gap is very hard to achieve.
Taking such problems into consideration, tile polarized plate should not be used to enhance tile light utilizing efficiency, and instead, a single sheet of substrate should be used to reduce the burden of cell gap adjustment. LCDs have been proposed which do not employ the polarized plate. Examples of such an LCD without polarized plate include a cholesteric nematic transition (CNT) type which uses a phase transition effect and a dynamic scattering mode (DSM) type which was devised during early LCD development.
However, since tile DSM LCD exhibits slow response time and is thicker than other LCDs, it is no longer in common use.
Also, another example of an LCD which does not employ a polarized plate so as to increase light efficiency is a polymer-dispersed liquid crystal display (PDLCD). However, since the PDLCD is made of polymer material more than half of whose volume transmits light, tile light dispersion should occur uniformly so as to obtain a clear contrast ratio. There is a structural limitation in attaining these requirements in that the thickness of the liquid crystal layer should be at least 20 .mu.m.
The disclosure of an LCD which adopts an electrical field effect type liquid crystal having a new structure in which the above conventional problems of the LCD are considerably improved, was filed as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/058,712 and as Japanese patent application No. hei 4-116146. A continuation-in-part application of tile above U.S. patent application has been filed and is related to the present application.
The above LCD has a first driving speed and a high light-utilization efficiency, in which the liquid crystal layer provided between the opposing electrodes is isolated by a plurality of insulation layers to form a multi-layer structure, the polarized plate is not used and only a single sheet of a glass substrate is applied.
In the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display, however, holes for forming a column and holes for injecting liquid crystal should be separately formed. Further, since the dissolving of a layer consumes an excessive amount of time, neighboring portions are exposed and damaged by partial etching.